


Gallavich small moments

by Fat_nerd



Series: Gallavich small moments [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: A sneak peek of married life in small pieces
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich small moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited.

“Hey!!Put that thing away from me!”  
  
“Ouch!I thought you love my cock?!”   
  
“Oh,that’s my favorite thing on earth.The thing is,you never pull out in time.”  
  
“So you don’t want my cum in your ass?”  
  
“A lil bit.You’re not the one cleaning it up ya’ know?”  
  
“I COULD be.”  
  
“Sweet.Just pull out before shooting your load next time.”  
  
Ian leans forward to give Mickey a good smooch.He whispers to Mickey’s ear while rubbing his tummy,”You know if you were a woman,you might already be conceived.”

  
Mickey put his hand on top of Ian’s and utters a snorting laugh,”Well I’m not,kinky fuck.Where does this come from?”  
  
Ian rests his face on the back of Mickey’s neck and inhales,”Mmm...Been thinking of having a family of our own since you married Svetlana.”  
  
Mickey clenches Ian’s hand unconsciously and exhales,”Really?...all these years?”  
  
“Yep,so just think about it.”


	2. “Kids shopping”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What kind of kid do you want? Black?White?Latino?”

“Who the fuck are these people?!!”  
  
“You said you want child,right?I’m getting you some.”  
  
“...Huh?”  
  
“What kind of kid do you want? Black?White?Latino?”  
  
“It’s not like we’re kids shopping...”  
  
“Eh! I forget Asian,damn it!”  
  
“...Wait,I don’t see any kid?”  
  
“This is Henrique.As you can see,he brought us some girls.”

“You mean these smuggled whores?What for?”  
  
“Hey!That’s the future mother of our child you’re talking about!”  
  
“You serious?Where did you get the money?”  
  
“Henrique is a friend.”  
  
“A friend that charges you 0 for a surrogate?”  
  
“What about it?”  
  
“I caught him checking you out!How long have you known for each other?”  
  
“...An hour?”  
  
Ian rolls his eyes and opens the front door for Henrique,“We don’t need your girls,señor!”


	3. Internet celebrity

“You’ve been watching the same clip for the last hour.”

“So?”

“It’s not funny any more.”

“Still funny though.Besides,it’s the highlight of your life.”

“Our wedding is the highlight of my life.”

“Romántico.Never had dreamt I’d marry a celebrity one day.”

“HA HA,I’m not a celebrity.”

“An internet celebrity,at least.Can you get sponsored by the local business owners?Really could use some free lube.”

“I hated the mayonnaise too Mickey,but you need to cut the Gay Jesus joke.”

“You have better offer?”

“You won’t regret.”

Ian leaves the bedroom and comes back with handcuff and blindfold.

Mickey licks the corner of his mouth,“Mmm.”.He closes the laptop,letting Ian take control.

As long as Mickey’s fully blindfolded and tied to the headboard,Ian chuckles and leaves the bed.

“The fuck Gallagher?”

“I’m gonna take a shower.When I’m back,let’s talk about your punishment for making fun of me.”


End file.
